Abszolút lopás
by Mallorn85
Summary: Fordítás! Hungarian translation of Vathara's Theft Absolute - Mert bárkinek, aki képes volt betörni az Északi Sarkra ennél jobban át kellett gondolnia a lopást. A "The Cave of Two Lovers - Szerelmesek Barlangja" AU része.


**Abszolút lopás**

Írta: Vathara

Fordította: Mallorn85

A/N: Semmi Avatar-ral kapcsolatos nem tartozik hozzám. A „The Cave of Two Lovers" AU darabja. Mert a rablás egy dolog, de a ló-tolvajlás egyszerűen _helytelen_. 

„Mit művelsz? Ezek az emberek csak jót tettek veled."

Csak jót. Jah. És mit hozott ez valaha is bárkinek?

„_Minden, amit tettem, érted tettem."_

Még annyira sem volt ébren, hogy elbúcsúzhasson.

„Akkor a legjobb, amit tehetünk értük, hogy olyan messzire megyünk, amennyire csak lehet," felelte Zuko élesen. „Azula utánunk kutat. Mit gondolsz mit tesz majd azzal, aki nagy jósággal viseltetett _irántunk_?"

„Keres minket, valóban. De ez még mindig a Föld Királysága. Nem égethet mindent porig és bírhatja a túlélőket szóra. Sokkal… finomabbnak kell lennie." Iroh felvonta ősz szemöldökét. „Mely hír ér sebesebben a füléhez, kisöcsém? Két menekült, akik távoznak az éjszakában… vagy egy strucc-ló-tolvaj?"

Fájt belegondolni. Olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy hazamehessen, hogy az apja újra akarja őt-

_Azula mindig hazudik._

De Bácsika ott volt, mikor a hazugságai rájuk zúdultak. Még miután olyan… szörnyű dolgokat is mondott. Nyugat Sárkánya, aki képes elhárítani még Azula, a _csodagyerek_ erejét is-

_Ne gondolj rá Azula-ként. Ne! Ő – egy újabb akadály. Mint Zhao. Mint az erőd. Mint az Északi Sark._

És ő mindazokat legyűrte. _Mindegyiket_. Lehet, hogy nem _győzött_, az Avatar még mindig odakinn volt-

De az Avatar még mindig _odakinn volt_. Senki más nem kapta el a síkos kis Légidomár kölyköt. Még nem _vesztett_. Még nem.

_Nem vagyunk menekültek. Üldözött szökevények vagyunk._

_Hogy fordíthatjuk ezt a javunkra?_

Megtévesztés. Azula lehet, hogy jobb volt a szembehazudásban, de ő is megtanult elrejteni egy-két dolgot. Amaz még mindig jobb volt nála pusztakezes harcban, mindig is az volt. Viszont fogalma sem volt róla, hogy megtanult bánni a karddal. Mint egy közkatona. Mint valaki aki még _idomítani_ sem-

_Mint egy menekült._

Használd _maszkként_. Rejtsd el a nyomukat úgy, ahogy Azula soha nem is sejtené, míg Bácsika felépül. Míg idejük lesz kigondolni mi legyen a következő lépés.

_Bárcsak… itt lenne Jee hadnagy._

Fogalma sem volt, vajon a hajójuk túlélte-e a Víz Szelleme támadását az Északi Sarkon. Nem merte megkérdezni Azulát. Még a _hazamenetel_ gondolatától megszédülve sem….

_Az én embereim. Nagyobb biztonságban vannak az óceánon sodródva, mint Azula keze alatt._

Agni, remélte, hogy életben voltak.

_Az embereim. A hajóm. Bácsika._

Az Avatar utáni kutatása részei voltak. De felelős is volt értük. _Ezért volt herceg_.

_Soha ne feledd ki vagy._

Lassú mozdulatokkal, sajogva kiszállt a nyeregből.

A gyeplőt fogva, Bácsi megszorította a vállát és visszavezette a hátast a karámjába.

Zuko várt, kissé reszketve. Fura, az éj eddig nem tűnt ilyen hidegnek. „Gondolod hogy kereshetnénk egy kikötőt?" kérdezte hirtelen, ahogy Iroh visszatért. „Tudni akarom – a hajók…."

„Igen; én is tudni kívánom Jee hadnagy túlélte-e az ostromot," mondta Iroh higgadtan. „Érdeklődtem, mielőtt oly sebesen távoznunk kellett volna. Nem volt hír."

_Ne. Ne megint-_

„De arról sem volt hír, hogy meghaltak volna. Soha ne add fel a reményt, kisöcsém." Vigasztaló veregetés a vállán és egy ravasz mosoly. „Gyere. Hosszú séta áll előttünk."

És sokkal hosszabb lesz, gondolta Zuko bánatosan. „Egy feltétellel, Bácsikám."

„Feltétel?" Iroh megpróbált ártatlan képet vágni.

„Igen," felelte Zuko mogorván, felkészülve a hosszú menetelésre. _Csak egy újabb akadály. Azula… csak egy újabb akadály. Meg tudod csinálni._ „_Többet_ _nem_ gyűjtögetsz _tealeveleket_." 

Vége. 

A/N: Az angol hódítás előtt a Welsh jogban minden bűnök legsúlyosabbika nem a gyilkosság, hanem a tolvajlás volt. Míg a fegyveres rablás bizonyos körülmények közt megbocsátható volt, a titokban történt lopás – abszolút lopás – főbűnnek számíthatott. A saját házigazdádtól lopni, aki befogadott és szállást nyújtott neked… hát. Nagyon csúnya.

Ez a történet nem változtatja meg nagyon a cselekménytörténetet; Zuko később még mindig vehetett egy másik hátast lopott alapokból. Ugyanakkor sok minden változhat még, út közben….


End file.
